White, Warmth and Love Once A Year
by Aspexit
Summary: Once a Year Just As Always. Same place Same Time. Will Next Year Be The Same? SasuNaru yaoi slash. OneShot. Really Really Late Christmas Fic


_**White, Warmth and love once a year.**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So please don't sue me._

_  
Summary: Once a year just as always. Same place same time. Will next year be the same? SasuNaru one-shot. Really late Christmas fic._

Once a year just as always, at the same place at the same time. Naruto treaded through the thick snow in the northern forests of the fire country, his heart hammering against his chest threatening to stop at any moment due to his anxiety.

He hadn't been here the last two years… His training with Jiraiya had taken him to far for him to have hoped to be able to travel this spot without wasting and time that could be used to help him bring back Sasuke back.

Squeezing his eyes shut he began to feel tears welling up in his eyes. He told himself he broke their promise so that instead of only seeing him once a year he could have him all the time. For some reason it didn't seem to justify him not coming the last two years.

Wiping away the tears he continued on towards the designated spot fondly remembering the past.

_It was their first year as a Team. Back before any of this hurt, before all the pain. It had only been a few months after meeting each other and Team 7 seemed to be getting along fine. Well as fine as they could possibly could get along. Sakura fawning over Sasuke. Naruto challenging Sasuke at what seemed every five minutes and then shouting curses when defeated and of course Kakashi walking ahead of his students with his face buried in a well worn copy of Icha-Icha Pradise_. _They had recently completed a simple mission, the nearby village had reported some disturbances in the area and they had taken care of it rather easily, just some kids from a neighboring village pulling pranks. Snow was already falling then._

_Having camped out by the river under a giant of a tree the 4 prepared for sleep and ready themselves for the trek back to Konoha. By the time they had a fire going it was night and there was no more snow falling from the sky, The night sky itself beautiful stars shining brightly and not a cloud in the sky. Soon everyone had gone to their respective tents except for one. He just sat by the rive watching the water flow somewhat sluggishly down._

_An hour or so after having retired to his tent Naruto ran out from it and into a nearby bush in desperate need to relieve himself. Coming out from the bushes with a huge grin on his face he noticed Sasuke having fallen asleep by the river and entertained himself with the thought of kicking him in but quickly decided against it "A true ninja never attacks those below his skill unfairly!" and instead sat down beside the sleeping boy waiting form him to wake. _

_After a few good minutes Naruto shook him awake unable to wait any longer._

"_Oi! Teme! Wake up we don't want to drag your frozen dead body back to the village in the morning!"_

_Having woken Sasuke scowled at Naruto and then redirected his attention to the river once again._

_The two just sitting in silence together, just enjoying each others company. Even if they would never admit it. They were lonely and all they had was each other._

_Just as the beginning of dawn began to creep up on them. Sasuke spoke in a soft voice very unlike him. "Hey Naruto, it be great if we did this once a year don't you agree?"_

"_Eh?! What's the occasion Sasuke-teme."_

_Trying to keep a straight and not punch Naruto, Sasuke responded in a calm voice, "I heard that in other countries people there celebrate on this day once a year and I don't remember exactly what but maybe we can just come here on this day and just do something special. All of us Just Team 7."  
_

_Naruto agreed and next year felt as if next year would take forever to come, but he was willing to wait. Just to spend this one day as a team with his best friend._

_Shortly after that Sasuke left for Orochimaru._

Having finally reached the hill overlooking the riverside he managed to notice a small fire and four tents by the riverside where Team 7 had camped themselves so long ago. Making his way down to the river he found the campsite empty.

"I sent them away."

Naruto quickly spun around a kunai gripped tightly in his hand to face this potential attacker.

"Keep that up and I'll change my mind about not trying to kill you today." The figure said as he stepped out behind a tree. Through his face obscured by his hood it was unmistakable who it was.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he dropped the weapon and ran towards him tackling him to the ground and gripping tight.

"I'm sorry I didn't come these last two years! But please just come back with me now. Just come back home with me!" He sobbed into Sasuke's chest. All the while as Sasuke lay there on his back gently petting his hand on Naruto's back.

"I can't come back yet. Not now. Not until I'm done, Not until your done."

Lifting himself up Naruto shifted up and planted a light kiss on Sasuke's lips. "I miss you so much."

"And I can't."

The two just lay there holding onto each other enjoying each others company just as they did years ago.

"Sasuke…what are we celebrating again?"

"I don't know Naruto, I just heard people celebrate. And I'm surprised you actually remembered that I told you about coming here on this day."

"I could never forget…but do you think next year could be different?"

"It depends." 

And there were no more words after that just the sound of the nearby fire crackling and the two breathing. Soon sleep overcame Naruto and in the morning all that was left was the still glowing embers of what used to be a fire and Sasuke's cape over him, a little piece of parchment in one of its pockets that read.

_Next year, Same place same time._

When he arrived back in Konoha he was greeted by an enthusiastic Sakura. 

"Hey Naruto! How was your trip!"

"Oh hey Sakura. It was great I Think I'll go again next year. Just hope it'll be slightly different and maybe he'll be back by then?"

_**End**_

_**A/N:**__** Another fic done. Sorry for the late post got caught up with celebrations and then broke my shoulder oh well. Until Next Time This Is Aspexit/Dominic!**_


End file.
